The Joker's Revenge
by Raeyvn
Summary: The Joker has broken out of Arkham Asylum and is back for revenge on Commisioner Gordon and Batman. He plans to drive the Commisioner insane by using the thing he loves most in the world: his daughter. Set after Dark Kngiht. BGXDG. Story is much better!
1. Chapter 1

Commissioner Gordon took a deep breath and braced himself for his most dangerous job yet; waking up his fifteen year old daughter. Sighing, he pushed open the door that led to the pigsty that was his daughter's room. Glancing around the room his eyes came to rest on the heap on the bed that was his daughter and he made his way over to her.

"Barbara! Barbara, sweetie, wake up; it's time for school." He said softly, gently shaking her arm. Groaning, Barbara rolled to one side and swatted her dad's hand away, grumbling to herself.

"Go 'way, dad! I'm still sleeping..." Barbara moaned, burrowing further under the blankets.

"Sorry Babs but you have to go to school." At the mention of the word 'school' Barbara moaned louder and remained hidden under the blankets. That is until her father decided to tickle her feet and she laughed so much that she fell out of bed, blanket and all. When he had clarified that Barbara was indefinitely up, he left the room so that she could get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Barbara emerged from her room dressed in a black t-shirt, a tartan skirt, black tights, combat boots and fish net arm warmers. Around her neck was a silver locket containing a picture of her mom, her dad, her brother, her sister and herself before her mom left with her little brother , Jimmy and her little sister, Sarah. She didn't like thinking of her mom. When she decided to leave her dad there had been a big, nasty custody battle because Barbara wanted to stay with her dad and her mother wanted her to come to Chicago, far away from the Joker, with her and her two siblings. Barbara missed her mom, Jimmy and Sarah everyday and she knew her dad did too; especially on mornings like this when Barbara had managed to burn the breakfast. Gingerly, Barbara lifted the charred sausages, if you could even call them that anymore, out of the oven and placed them on a plate.

"Thanks Barbara but I think I'll have some toast." He said, placing some toast in the toaster. When it popped he took it out and ate it in four bites before heading out to the police car.

"Come on Babs, get in the car and I'll give you a ride to school." Barbara shook her head as she shrugged on her velvet jacket and picked up her bag.

"It' alright dad, I can walk." She told him. And with a quick hug she was gone.

She arrived at school ten minutes late and silently took her seat at the back of her maths classroom. Her teacher, Mr. Dunn, was saying something about Pythagoras' Theorem that she really didn't care about and that she also happened to interrupt with her late arrival.

"Miss Gordon, I'm sure there is a plausible theory as to why you are ten minutes late to my lesson?" He asked, hitting his metre stick of the desk in annoyance.

"Yes sir, there is sir; I overslept, sir." The class dissolved into giggles.

"SILENCE! Just get out your books and say nothing else for the rest of the lesson." Mr. Dunn growled, diverting the attention of the class back to the whiteboard.

Meanwhile her father was undergoing a lot of stress at work. The Joker had escaped from Arkham that morning and the entire police department was trying to catch up with him before he did something horrific like last time. As he was thinking of ways to stop the Joker before his chaos could escalate to that of last time a special news report flashed up. The Joker's face was on the screen and he said 'Have you missed me Gotham? I've missed you. And just to make sure we can have more fun this time I'm gonna get rid of _Commissioner _Gordon first. If he isn't dead within one hour, I blow up a school!" The video ended with the Joker's insane cackling. "Barbara..." Commissioner Gordon whispered, instantly worrying about his daughter.

"Right, Girls! Netball! Lauren, Megan, Shannon, Beth, Louise, Emily and Grace, you are one team, Carrie, Crystal, Ash, Pam, Heidi, Lora and Barbara you are the other. Barbara pulled a face and took the purple bib that had 'Goalkeeper' printed on it. Then she headed over to the courts and took her place, waiting for all hell to break loose.

All hell did break loose when Barbara accidently hit Megan on the head with a basketball and Megan punched her in the face. Barbara punched her back a million times harder, breaking her jaw and sending her to hospital. Needless to say, Barbara was sent to her head of year.

While she was leaning against the wall outside her head of year's office her best friend, Dick Grayson, walked past. His face split into a huge grin when he saw Barbara standing outside the office.

"Barbara Gordon, what are you standing there for you naughty girl?" He exclaimed with a giggle. Barbara grinned back.

"I broke Megan Cane's jaw." Dick's own jaw dropped.  
"You are so dead, Babs." He said, unhelpfully, as Ms. Smith, their head of year, came down the corridor and told him to get to class. As Dick slinked down the corridor he slyly winked at Barbara as she was led into the office.

Before Ms. Smith could even begin to berate her about her behaviour there was a knock at the door and two officers from MCU stepped into the small office.

"Ms. Smith. The Joker has threatened to blow up a school in Gotham and as a safety precaution all schools are being evacuated. We need you to inform your year group and get them out of the building immediately." A police officer, vaguely known to Barbara as Detective Stephens, informed the teacher. Ms. Smith nodded and began to phone teachers. As Ms. Smith was distracted Barbara slipped out of the door and began to search for Dick.

"Dick! Dick Grayson where are you?" She yelled, running down the school corridors although various police officers and teachers had already told her to get out of the building. Suddenly she saw Dick trying to control a crowd of anxious first years and she ran towards him. As she did though an officer from her dad's unit that she knew as Anna Romirez insisted that she had to come with her. Barbara tried to argue with her but Anna just pulled her down more corridors.

"Anna, this is the wrong way; the exit is back there." Barbara exclaimed, shaking a little. Anna merely looked at Barbara with pitying eyes, before shoving her into a supply closet, placing duct tape over her mouth and binding her hands behind her back with rope.

"I'm so sorry Barbara, I really am." She apologised as she locked Barbara in the darkness of the closet.

Dick meanwhile had made it out of the school, expecting Barbara to show up any minute. When she didn't he began to grow increasingly worried, especially since the Joker's threat was only minutes to being carried out. He tried to run off to change into his Robin outfit but a police officer restrained him, leaving him totally helpless.

"But officer, my friend is still in there!" Dick yelled.

"Everyone has been evacuated from that building, there is no one inside." The officer explained sternly, checking his watch. Only one minute. Then as the officer's watch hit 1:30 the school went up in smoke. "BARBARA!" Dick screamed as he watched the school explode.

Authors Notes:

The characters are supposed to appear as a little OOC as I want to portray them in a way that I can relate to.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara sat inside the cupboard, anxiously trying to break free from her bindings. She knew she probably didn't have much time left but she had an unbreakable confidence that Robin, AKA Dick Grayson, would save her, so as she struggled with the ropes around her wrists she said a silent prayer that he would show up. As time drew on though it became evident that he wasn't going to show up and a silent tear rolled down Barbara's cheek.

"Oh Dick, where are you?" She thought sadly as more tears found their way down Barbara's cheeks. She thought of the people she loved most in the world; her dad, her mom, her brother and sister, Bruce, Alfred and lastly Dick Grayson. As she thought about the boy who meant the world to her and all the precious memories they shared there was an almighty explosion, causing the cupboard to cave in. A falling support beam came tumbling down and hit her on the head, knocking her out. Other beams and pieces of concrete and plaster settled themselves on her chest and legs, effectively burying her.

As firemen worked to put out the blazing fire that was tearing through the school they came across Barbara, buried beneath the rubble, one side of her body burnt by the fire. Dick, seeing his best friend being dragged from the charred remains of the school, instinctively ran over to her, picking up her burnt locket from the ground as he did so.

"Will she be alright officer?" Dick asked, concerned. The officer looked at him, sadness evident on his face.

"I'm not sure son, there's an ambulance on the way now; they'll be able to tell you better than I can." Dick nodded, trying to stop himself from crying as he knelt down on the ground and held her hand.

"Don't die on me Babs." He whispered as an ambulance arrived and took them both to the newly rebuilt Gotham General Hospital.

In the hospital Barbara was taken to a private room and Dick was made to wait outside while the doctors stabilised her condition and did anything they could to help her. While the doctors were working on her Dick phoned his foster father, Bruce Wayne. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello Wayne Enterprises, Applied Sciences Department, Bruce Wayne speaking how may I help you?"

"Bruce cut the crap, my school was destroyed in an explosion- it's on the news now if you don't believe me- and Barbara has been seriously injured. I'm at the hospital with her now." Dick explained frantically.

Bruce gasped. "I'm on my way now and I'll tell Alfred to get in touch with her father." He told Dick hanging the phone up and leaving his office.

Of course Commissioner Gordon already knew what had happened as there was a huge feature of the explosion on the news.

"Hello, I'm Mike Engel for GCN Tonight and I'm standing outside of the wreckage that was Gotham High School. It is believed that all of 2341 pupils managed to escape with the exception of one who has been identified as fifteen year old Barbara Gordon. She is in a critical condition at hospital..." After the horrible announcement on the news that his daughter was hospitalized the Commissioner grabbed his jacket and car keys and drove as fast as he could, sirens on, to the hospital.

At the hospital Barbara was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, Dick and Bruce sitting either side of her. The only sound in the room was the occasional _bleep _of Barbara's heart rate monitor and the _drip, drip, drip_ of the liquid in the IV stand which was attached to her hand by a tube. That was until the door was thrown open and Commissioner Gordon walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded, sitting down on a plastic chair by her bedside.

Bruce looked up and began to recite what the various doctors and nurses had told him. "She has a fractured skull, broken ribs which have punctured her left lung, her left leg is broken and she's suffered third and second degree burns to the right side of her body. She's been put on a ventilator to aid her breathing."

"My poor girl." The Commissioner whispered, brushing a strand of her fiery red hair off her face.

"She'll be alright Commissioner; she's in good hands here." Bruce said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I suppose so." He whispered before the bossy matron charged into the room.

"You three; out now! Visiting hours are strictly twelve o' clock until 3 o' clock and then 5 o' clock until half past eight. It's only quarter past three so please leave and come back later on." The matron ordered in her gruff sounding voice, one of her bony fingers pointing to the door. Bruce and Dick stood up and left straight away but the commissioner lingered a bit; planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead and gently hugging her.

"I'll be back later, I promise." He told her, wondering if people could still hear when they were unconscious. He was sure they could. And then with one final hug, he left.


End file.
